Confesiones en Negro y Plata
by Inffamy
Summary: "Hay cicatrices en la piel que arden, consumen y corroen mucho más que la Marca Tenebrosa. Cicatrices de las que no podrías librarte ni expirando tu último aliento." Una historia sobre la casa de Salazar Slytherin, sobre reptiles. Sobre ellos. Sobre Draco. Sobre Astoria. Sobre todo aquel que participó directa o indirectamente en sus vidas.
1. El Expreso Escarlata

Heme aquí con mi nuevo proyecto, un (espero) long-fic sobre la historia de **Draco y Astoria,** comienza en el Sexto Año de Draco, coincidente con el Cuarto de Astoria. Sin embargo como iréis viendo quienes leáis, **tendrá ciertos flashbacks y otros pairings que se irán desvelando a lo largo de la historia, más secundarios pero igual de importantes.** Voy a centrarme mucho en cómo vivió Slytherin esos dos años, cómo la Guerra les transformó y pretendo rellenar algún hueco que JK se dejó olvidado no sé dónde. Pretendo además incluir argumentos secundarios que se vayan entrelazando con el original. Todo muy novelesco, vamos.

**_Confesiones en Negro y Plata _**lleva fraguándose en mi cabeza bastante tiempo, pero me faltaba darle forma y ordenar todas las ideas que tenido. Así, unos meses más y unos folios menos, este es el primer capítulo. ¡Espero que os guste, nos vemos abajo!

**Disclaimer: **Esto solo es mi laguna mental perteneciente al paraíso de Jota Ka.

* * *

**Confesiones en Negro y Plata**

* * *

_**EL EXPRESO ESCARLATA**_

El Expreso Escarlata anunció su retirada con una bocanada de humo que invadía el espacio libre entre la multitud. Si bien se decía que no había ningún lugar tan seguro como Hogwarts, las caras paternales habían abandonado su habitual sonrisa por una mueca de preocupación, el brillo de orgullo en sus ojos por un sentimiento opaco de desesperación. Ya nadie dudaba, nadie se atrevía a proponer lo contrario. El Señor Oscuro había regresado, la guerra era algo inminente.

Sin embargo dentro del tren todo era muy distinto, una vez en marcha, unos excitados alumnos invadían los pasillos de los vagones, dejando la mayoría de compartimentos libres. Todos los años sucedía lo mismo, al menos la primera hora del viaje Hufflepuff, Gryffindor y Ravenclaw compartían sus experiencias veraniegas mientras Slytherin disfrutaba de la compañía de sus propios integrantes en los últimos vagones del tren.

Una chica de estatura media pero esbelta, ataviada con la camisa Slytherin, se deslizaba entre el gentío. Su pelo castaño hacía resaltar dos mortíferos ojos de un verde casi transparente, siseante, bífido. La chica no mostraba ningún reparo en abrirse paso a trompicones y, mientras lo hacía, deslizaba su varita entre unas manos blancas en las que solo destacaba el rojo de sus uñas. Muchas miradas se posaban en ella al pasar, quizá tanto Astoria como su hermana no destacaran por su amabilidad, pero sí por su belleza.

Tras un largo recorrido llegó al primer vagón que ocupaban los Slytherin, con la mano en el pomo una voz le interrumpió, _Bullstrode_.

—¡Astoria! Llevo al menos veinte minutos buscándote, acabo de ver a tu hermana y dice que… —la puerta del compartimento se abrió y de ella salió un chico alto, de tez morena y rasgos elegantes.

—Astoria Greengrass, me parece que tú y yo tenemos una cita…en el vagón de Slughorn, dentro de una hora. —terminó sonriendo de forma mordaz.

—Blaise, ¿Slughorn? —repuso ella con desconfianza.

—Sí, acaba de llegar una nota. —Zabini agarró a Astoria elegantemente del brazo y se introdujeron en el vagón de Slytherin bajo la mirada atenta de unos ojos grises que hasta ahora parecían estar en la inopia. Ella sabía que Draco la estaba mirando, aunque él se sintiera tan seguro de sí mismo que se creyera indescifrable. Observó la butaca del chico, encontrando a Pansy apoyada sobre él de una forma insoportablemente empalagosa. Desvió la mirada con una rapidez felina posando sus dos ojos en la otra mesa. Sus amigas, Laura Vaisey e Illy-Anne Perks, junto con Adrian Pucey, Aeneas Urquhart y en ese momento, Zabini, jugaban a los Naipes Explosivos. Se dirigió a ellos con una sonrisa de medio lado y se sentó entre Laura y Pucey. Acto seguido Urquhart la miró con una sonrisa que ella encontró asquerosa, sus dientes demasiado grandes y descolocados le conferían una expresión de lo más Grindylow(cuente).

—Vaya, Astoria, si que te ha sentado bien el verano...Lamento haberme perdido la fiesta de cumpleaños de tu hermana, he estado casi todas las vacaciones en la final americana de Quidditch. El peor partido de la historia, si me permites, veinte días tras la Snitch…Claro que, es lo que sucede cuando celebras una final en el medio del desierto de Colorado, estúpidos organizadores Squibs…

—Vamos Urquhart—dijo Pucey con sorna— te repites más que Potter. Estamos jugando por parejas, Astoria, y dado que Laura ya ha convertido dos barajas en pura ceniza, creo que vas a ser la elegida. —Pucey, de Séptimo, al contrario que Urquhart, era muy atractivo. Tenía una barba incipiente que rodeaba una mandíbula marcada y masculina y un pelo castaño y corto que otorgaba todo el protagonismo a sus ojos azul verdoso. Tenía mucho éxito entre las chicas, pero por lo que Astoria sabía, ninguna le duraba más de dos días.

—Laura, ¿cómo has engañado a Pucey para que fuera tu pareja? Te has aprovechado de un pobre inocente que nunca te ha visto quemarte la túnica con los Naipes. —concluyó Astoria por primera vez, con un deje burlón en sus ojos. Jugaron durante media hora entre risas sonoras y comentarios maliciosos, sin apenas levantar la vista del tablero.

—¡Oh! —musitó Astoria de repente—. Lo había olvidado, he traído algo. En realidad se lo he requisado a una estúpida Hufflepuff marginada que quería presumir ante unos chicos de Séptimo, haciéndome pasar por Prefecta. —Sacó del bolsillo de su túnica una botella que a pesar de carecer de etiqueta, todos reconocieron como Whisky de fuego. Estallaron en carcajadas mientras Pucey la miraba entre la aprobación y la sorpresa, poniéndole la mano en la pierna. Astoria le regaló una sonrisa complaciente y se levantó sirviendo con un golpe de varita a todos—. Vamos Zabini, unos cuantos tragos a esto y será fácil aguantar a Slughorn.

—Repugnante…—le pareció oír a Astoria desde la mesa de Malfoy. Clavó sus ojos en Draco quien hizo lo mismo y sin retirarse de ese duelo silencioso se acercó a la puerta, corrió las cortinas y vació su vaso de una sola vez. Cuando terminó se pasó la lengua por los labios, eliminando todo rastro de Whisky y le dedicó una sonrisa de satisfacción al rubio, sentándose de nuevo, esta vez más cerca de Pucey. Draco se levantó de forma violenta y caminó hacia la salida que conducía hacia el pasillo principal.

—Draco, ¿a dónde vas? —preguntó Pansy tambaleándose debido a la rapidez con la que se había levantado Malfoy. Unos segundos después, sin obtener respuesta, se levantó para ir tras él—. ¿Quieres ir a molestar a algún sangre sucia?

—Cállate de una puta vez, Pansy. Eres insoportable. —Cerró el compartimento de un portazo, desapareciendo tras la puerta. Pansy salió por la contraria con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Todos se habían quedado en silencio, con el vaso a medio camino entre la mesa y sus bocas.

—¿Qué coño le pasa a Malfoy? —preguntó Illy-Anne—. Normalmente se habría apuntado y lleva todo el viaje rarísimo. Quizá es por lo de su padre…

—Muy astuta Illy-Anne…—respondió Aeneas—. Sin embargo yo me sentiría orgulloso de que algún familiar mío estuviera en Azkaban por la causa del Señor Tenebroso. Y Malfoy debería. Me apostaría cien galeones a que antes de Navidad su padre está libre de cargos y ocupando su puesto. Seguro que se estaba meando. —Mientras Urquhart les ilustraba con su discurso, Astoria no había dejado de mirar la puerta por la que había salido Draco. Zabini, por su parte, contemplaba el vaso, ya vacío y murmuró algo que sonó a un "Ahora vuelvo", dirigiéndose a la puerta por la que había huido Pansy. Astoria aprovechó el momento y se levantó liberándose de la cada vez más opresiva mano de Adrian sobre su muslo.

—Blaise, te veo en media hora en el compartimento de Slughorn, voy a buscar a Daphne. —Salió hacia el pasillo principal mientras el resto seguía sirviéndose lo que quedaba de Whisky. Empezó a caminar moviendo sus ojos rápidamente, "dónde coño se habrá metido", se decía. El pasillo estaba mucho más vacío ahora, pero aun así quedaban algunos alumnos desperdigados moviéndose entre los compartimentos. Casi había llegado al inicio del Expreso cuando vio a Ron Weasley entrando en un compartimento.

—¿Sabéis qué? Malfoy no está cumpliendo con sus obligaciones de prefecto. Estaba sentado en su compartimento con el resto de alumnos de Slytherin. Lo hemos visto al pasar. —comentó en tono cotilla el pelirrojo.

—¿Qué hizo cuando os vio? —preguntó Potter.

—Lo de siempre—contestó Ron—. Pero no es propio de él, ¿verdad? ¿Por qué no está en el pasillo intimidando a los alumnos de primero?

Astoria creyó que había escuchado suficiente y continuó su marcha, lentamente, asegurándose de que los Gryffindor la veían pasar. Cuando llegó al último compartimento, abrió una puerta en el costado del tren saliendo a un pequeño pasillo al aire libre protegido con una valla roja.

**… … … … … … … … … …**

—Sabía que estarías aquí—dijo, mientras se sujetaba el pelo entre sus manos, que a causa del viento se movía en todas las direcciones—. ¿Sabes? Todos han notado que estás raro, incluso la Comadreja. Creo que deberías…

—¿Hablar con alguien? —interrumpió girándose el rubio, que hasta entonces había estado de espaldas. Se acercó lentamente con una sonrisa rota, pero con la misma malicia de siempre—. Contigo, ¿por ejemplo? —Astoria permaneció inmóvil y callada, pero sin retirarle la mirada—. Estoy perfectamente, pero no soportaba tanta estupidez en un mismo compartimento. Pansy, tus estúpidas amigas, Urquhart, Zabini, Pucey…—continuó con tono amargo—…y tú. Te creía algo más inteligente, algo más...algo...menos fácil.

—¿Fácil? —repitió la chica en una carcajada—Vamos Draco, no me digas que estás celoso. Era lo que querías, ¿no? Eso me pediste en la fiesta de cumpleaños de mi hermana. Que olvidara todo lo que había pasado, que lo olvidara y que siguiera con mi vida. —tomó aire y siguó hablando, soltando su pelo y cruzando los brazos—. Aunque la verdad, Malfoy, no había nada que olvidar, porque un par de besos (por llamarlos de alguna forma), no significan nada.

—No llamaría un par de besos a todo el curso pasado—respondió él—. Y no, no puedo estar celoso de Pucey, me han dicho que la tiene pequeña, como dato. Aunque quizá ya lo hayas comprobado no, ¿Greengrass?

—Te han dicho mal, Malfoy. —rebatió ella casi sin pensar, sorprendiéndose de su rapidez. Obviamente no lo había comprobado, ni con él ni con nadie, ni si quiera estaba con Pucey, solo flirteaban…Draco entornó tanto las cejas que parecía que acababa de ver a la profesora McGonagall en paños menores—. No hace falta ni que me digas quién, seguro que ha sido Parkinson, dime, ¿son los perros tan fieles como dicen, Draco? A mí me da la sensación de que ella, al igual que tú, se ha tirado a media Sala Común, a medio colegio, si me apuras. ¿No fue Pansy la que, mientras tú te beneficiabas a la hermana de Higgs, acosaba a Pucey? En fin, el despecho…—terminó ella triunfal dando un paso hacia él que terminó de cortar la distancia, quedando atrapados en un roce constante entre la valla y la puerta lateral. Astoria retiró su mirada dirigiéndola al reloj de su muñeca—. Me voy. —se giró rozando más a Malfoy con toda la lentitud y alevosía del mundo y cuando abrió la puerta volteó su cabeza levemente—. Ah, Potter y sus amigos parecían muy interesados en tu paradero…y tus intenciones.—La chica salió dejándole solo y se encaminó hacia el compartimento de Slughorn. Allí vio a Zabini esperándola, apoyado en la puerta.

—¿Dónde estabas, Astoria? Tú hermana estaba en el compartimento contiguo con todas las chicas de sexto.

—Me entretuve con ese Creevey sangre sucia de Gryffindor. ¿Entramos?

Después de una aburrida reunión plagada de "lo mejor de cada casa", Zabini y ella regresaron a su compartimento. Había invitados de lo más peculiar, Longbotton, Potter, la Comadreja chica, McClaggen, Granger…Le pareció ver como Potter desaparecía de pronto, nada más salir, demasiado rápido, pero no le dio importancia. Una vez en el compartimento Blaise y ella se sentaron, después de que Zabini se encargara de la puerta atascada. Pucey y Montague jugaban de nuevo a los naipes, esta vez con Athol Vaiser, hermano de Séptimo de Laura. Malfoy se encontraba de nuevo en su butaca habitual, mirando por la ventana, junto a Crabbe y Goyle. Pansy, en el lado opuesto, leía Corazón de Bruja. Nott, aparecido de la nada, se sentó junto a Zabinni, murmurando algo que no podía llegar a entender. Astoria se sentó en la esquina de la mesa en la que se encontraban Laura e Illy-Anne y les contó con detalle y fingido interés lo que había pasado en la reunión, desviando de vez en cuando su vista hacia Draco, que había variado su postura, enfrascado en una conversación con Zabini, Nott, Crabbe, Goyle y Parkinson. Veinte minutos después el tren se detuvo, habían llegado a Hogwarts.

Todos comenzaron a coger su equipaje, Adrian apareció por detrás y cogió el de Astoria, que se lo agradeció con una sonrisa seductora, también fingida. La cogió de la cintura y salieron por la puerta, pasando cerca de Draco y Pansy. Ésta le esperaba con una mano extendida, sin embargo Draco no la tomó. Lo último que Astoria escuchó fue un, "Ve tú primero, necesito comprobar una cosa". Parkinson salió con su nariz fruncida adelantándoles. Fantástico, pensó Astoria, ahora compartirían carruaje con ella…

**… … … … … … … … … …**

El Gran Comedor no había cambiado nada, se presentaba tan cálido como siempre, como todo Hogwarts, contrario a la neblina exterior constante que estaba asolando a toda Inglaterra. Con la mayoría de Slytherin ya esperando al banquete, Astoria se percató de la ausencia de Malfoy y sin saber por qué, reprimió el impulso de asomarse a la puerta principal. Entró con paso firme en el comedor y se sentó al lado de su hermana, dejando un amplio hueco entre su sitio y el de Goyle, sabía que Malfoy se sentaría allí.

A los cinco minutos apareció el rubio con una mueca de desagrado y algo despeinado, como si se hubiera pasado la mano por el pelo varias veces. Como Astoria había vaticinado se sentó entre Gregory y ella. Durante la ceremonia de selección Draco no abrió la boca, abstraído. Sin embargo en cuanto Dumbledore dio paso al festín, tapándose ligeramente la boca con las manos susurró un "Potter" hacia Nott, que se sentaba en frente.

La chica no pudo evitar mirarle, y Draco en el mismo tono, sin devolverle la mirada, continuó. —Estaba espiando, en nuestro compartimento…con su capa. —sonrió—. Aunque me temo, que si el Elegido no ha tenido la puta suerte con la que suele contar, llegará a Londres en unas dos horas.

—Te equivocas, Malfoy. Acaba de entrar…lleno de sangre. —informó Zabini. Astoria le miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

—¿Te has pegado con Potter?

—No, _le he roto_ la nariz a San Potter. Son cosas distintas, Greengrass. —Nott y Zabini estallaron en carcajadas mientras Draco representaba cómo había sido semejante escena. ¿Por qué se habría quedado Malfoy en el vagón? ¿Qué era tan importante que no podía escuchar Potter?

El festín había finalizado con el usual discurso de Dumbledore, al que por primera vez, todos habían atendido, incluso su propia casa. Habló de la guerra, de las alianzas, de la unión que debían mantener…Ella misma había tenido esa conversación con su madre multitud de veces, ella misma sabía que su padre era un Mortífago, pero hasta ahora no se había planteado la probabilidad de ser una de Ellos. Con el dosel de su cama corrido, las cavilaciones llegaron a su mente. ¿Y si el Señor Oscuro le requería? Evidentemente sería al terminar sus estudios, pues pese a su talento natural, aún no estaba preparada. Su padre estaría orgulloso, sin embargo su madre ya había mostrado su disconformidad en cuanto a que sus hijas dieran ese paso. Pero, ¿qué era lo que ella realmente quería?

Despejó su mente, aún era pronto para planteárselo y sabía que si se diera el caso no tendría elección. Miró su reloj, la una de la madrugada y ella con los ojos abiertos como un búho. Volvió al tema de Draco, inevitablemente, aunque ya hacía semanas que se había prohibido pensar en él. Desde las vacaciones, Malfoy siempre tenía pinta de estar cansado y a pesar de que algunos Slytherin habían planeado un viaje a una de las propiedades de los Malfoy en Sussex, éste había desaparecido durante todo el verano del mapa. Daphne, persuadida por Astoria, había escrito a Malfoy, sin obtener respuesta. No fue hasta la propia fiesta de cumpleaños de su hermana cuando le volvió a ver, bastante más frío y distante con el resto.

_La decoración del jardín de la Mansión Greengrass era espectacular, repleta de candelabros flotantes en tonos blancos. Magos y brujas de todas las edades se encontraban charlando en pequeños grupos con una banda musical de enanos por coro. Los elfos domésticos ofrecían Hidromiel Reserva o Vino de Elfo a los invitados._

_Narcissa Malfoy apareció acompañada de su hijo, ambos con un tono de piel más claro que el habitual. Algunos invitados dejaron de hablar y se giraron para observarles. La señora Greengrass recibió a ambos y la fiesta continuó. Avery tomó el brazo de Narcissa y caminó junto a ella hacia Nott y el señor Greengrass. Draco se acercó a las hermanas, felicitó a Daphne besándole la mano y miró fijamente a la pequeña. Daphne debió entenderlo, cogió a Nott del brazo y se alejaron para dejarles a solas._

—_Tenemos que hablar…—soltó Malfoy de sopetón. —Espérame dentro en cinco minutos. —Tomó una copa de hidromiel de un elfo que pasaba por allí y bebió, mientras metía su mano izquierda en el bolsillo._

_A un paso más bien lento por los tacones, Astoria se encaminó hacia la casa. ¿Qué coño le pasaba? El último día se habían despedido de forma tan cariñosa y ahora…y ahora esto. Cruzó el recibidor trasero y se desvío hacia la izquierda, donde se encontraba la biblioteca. Se sentó en la mesa, taconeando sobre el suelo con impaciencia y mirando repetidas veces el reloj de caoba que tenía a su derecha. A los seis minutos apareció Draco, cerrando la puerta tras de sí y sellándola con un movimiento de varita._

—_¿Te ha seguido alguien? —preguntó Astoria ocultando con ironía su molestia._

—_Tenemos que dejar de vernos. —respondió Draco obviando su broma—. Sé que hemos estado genial, que quizá no sea equiparable a nad…—cortó enseguida lo que estaba diciendo, como midiendo sus palabras—. No quiero romper algo así, pero necesito tiempo…_

—_Tiempo…¿Tiempo para qué, exactamente? Vaya, Malfoy…Y yo que pensaba que estabas reformado, pero se ve que a tu varita le gusta explorar. Agradezco no haber sido tan estúpida como para convertirme en una de ellas._

—_Sabía que ibas a salir por esas…—dijo pasándose la mano por el pelo. Se acercó a ella y colocó una mano a cada lado de sus piernas, aproximándose a su boca. Por un segundo Astoria pensó que la iba a besar, pero él bajó la cabeza—. Debí suponer que no lo entenderías…_

—_Oh, por supuesto, te presentas en la fiesta de cumpleaños de mi hermana sin apenas mirarme, musitando palabras vacías y se supone que tengo que entender algo. Pero, ¡qué decepción! Solo el cerebro de Draco Malfoy alcanza esos niveles de sabiduría superior. He entendido todo a la perfección, ahora, si no te importa…—Astoria cogió de la mano al chico para poder salir del hueco en el que se encontraba. Él solo movió su mano para cogerla de la nuca y unir sus labios, sin llegar a besarla._

—_Tienes que olvidarte de todo el curso pasado, tienes que hacer como si no hubiera sucedido nada. No debes contárselo a nadie. —la soltó y la chica caminó hasta la puerta—. Tienes que ser feliz._

—_Descuida, Malfoy. Lo soy y sin que tú influyas en ello, ¿sorprendido? —Astoria musitó un Alohomora y se perdió tras la puerta, al llegar al recibidor le pareció escuchar algún improperio._

Eso había sido todo, el curso pasado, había coincidido con el pleno desarrollo de Astoria. Siempre fue muy guapa, pero por su edad no había sido hasta el año pasado cuando le habían empezado a llover los pretendientes. Y menos al lado de su hermana.

Todavía se le retorcía algo por dentro cuando pensaba en cómo había empezado todo. Respiró profundamente y esta vez sí que cortó el hilo de sus pensamientos, tratando de dormir, cosa que parecía imposible. Un momento…

¿Y Adrian? ¿Qué pensaba hacer con él? Si hace un par de años se lo hubieran dicho, jamás lo habría creído. Era uno de los chicos más guapos de Hogwarts y estaba mostrando un gran interés en ella. Astoria se imaginaba el porqué. No estaría mal…

La luz del amanecer la despertó escasas horas después, se levantó automáticamente la primera y fue al baño. La imagen que le devolvía el espejo era espantosa, tenía unas pronunciadas ojeras azuladas por lo que utilizó un poco del maquillaje que Illy-Anne se llevaba a todas partes. Quince minutos después estaba vestida y bajó a la Sala Común, aún quedaba una hora para que se sirviera el desayuno y en, consecuencia, un rato para que el resto comenzara a despertarse.

Se sentó en el sillón de cuero negro que tenía las vistas más próximas a las oscuras aguas del lago y cogió del propio sofá con curiosidad un libro revestido de piel que no mostraba ningún título.

—¿No te han enseñado a no tocar posesiones ajenas, Greengrass?

**… … … … … … … … … …**

* * *

Well...final del capítulo 1. Lo primero...y como habréis notado **Draco y Astoria ya se habían "visto"** el curso pasado, pero, **¿cómo y por qué? **Pues eso, queridas, queridos,se desvelará un poquito más adelante. Son dos personalidades que en mi cabeza tienen mucha fuerza, pero eso también lo iréis viendo.

**N/A: **A ver, no quiero que esto parezca la juega padre, peeeeero.

-Draco, el que conocimos hasta _La Orden del Fénix _jamás se habría permitido a sí mismo dejarse llevar tanto por sus sentimientos. Así que antes de que los amantes del IC (entre los cuales me incluyo) hagan un piquete en la puerta de mi casa, me gustaría invitaros a pensar que quizá (y eh, solo quizá) lo que le pasa a Draco en HP6 le cambia un poquito. No deja de ser un Malfoy, pero apuesto a que tiene menos paciencia.

-Alguien podría decir. ¿Por qué juegan a las cartas o todos son _happyeverafter_ si la guerra es inminente? Pues **Fuck it, they're Slytherin. **No me los imagino llorando.**  
**

Segundo, **¿quién será el último personaje?** ¿Cliché? ¿Inesperado? Hagan sus apuestas.

Iré subiendo el rating de la historia según se vaya caldeando el ambiente, de momento solo han aparecido un par de improperios y roces castos JÉ.

Finalmente y para volver esto un poco más gráfico, os dejo **aquí una entrada a mi LJ con los personajes que han aparecido en este capítulo**, iré haciendo lo mismo con el resto según vayan presentándose. Ya sabéis, copiad, pegad, juntad espacios...

** inffamy . livejournal 552. html**

O si en su defecto os da pereza podéis buscarme como **Inffamy** en LJ, o accediendo desde el Link de mi perfil.

**EDITO:** Para no infundir a error. No es tan raro que en una fiesta de Sangre Pura haya Mortífagos, aunque no estén cumpliendo con sus funciones. Si la memoria no me falla no es hasta 1998 cuando Voldemort empieza a regular su libertad, quedando confinados la mayoria del tiempo en Malfoy Manor. Las miradas a Narcissa no expresan un "¡Tú marido es un Mortífago!", todos lo sabían y la mayoría de integrantes lo son. Muchos Slytherin y sus familias se unirían al final de la Guerra a Voldy, por parecerles el bando ganador. Las miradas, como decía son en plan "A tú marido le han cazado, se le acabó el chollo".Aún así me niego a pensar que Lucius no tuviera amigos que apoyaran a su mujer.

Además, la fiesta es un ambiente perfecto para trapichear, con el Ministerio controlando todas las redes comunicativas ¿no?

Y lo último, pero no menos importante:

**Me gustaría recibir vuestra opinión** sobre el capítulo, un **review** toma menos de un minuto y como la mayoría sabréis se agradece recibir críticas constructivas, apoyo o un simple emoticono. Muchas gracias por llegar hasta aquí, ahora que tengo tiempo iré actualizando cada poco. **Un review una ilusión** xD

¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!**  
**


	2. Arcanum Requies

**¡Hola de nuevo!** No me puedo creer que esté actualizando tan rápido, pero todo tiene su porqué. Los primeros capítulos aunque igual de importantes son más cortos porque en ellos me centro en mostrar al resto de personajes y el cambio que han experimentado los ya conocidos.

Quiero agradecer a **_Bettelgeuse_** su review. Comentarios así sirven para mejorar, y como ya te dije. Me has beteado sin saberlo, moza._  
_

A**_ l__auritatorres10_**, que no tiene cuenta en ff y no le he podido responder, reviews como el tuyo me ilusionan un montón :') **Si no tenéis cuenta os puedo responder en las notas de autora, sin embargo no me permiten extenderme tanto como me gustaría, si queréis que os conteste bien podéis dejar un correo, un LJ o esas cosas que se llevan.**

Pero** todas y todos os merecéis un enorme gracias por leerme**, dejéis constancia o no. (Las visitas se chivan)

Además me gustaria hacer **un par de aclaraciones. **(Gracias a Bettel también). **En primer lugar**, sé que Rowling decidió casar a Draco y a Astoria porque ésta era "mejor persona que Pansy", sin embargo que sea mejor persona no la convierte en una santa. De todos modos ya la iréis conociendo más.

**En segundo lugar**, dudo que hubieran acabado juntos si Astoria no hubiera vivido de cerca ciertos aspectos. Como os podéis imaginar, cuando mi niño Tom Riddle fue derrotado no estaba muy bien visto casarte con alguien que tuviera la marca tenebrosa en el brazo, por eso en mi cabeza el padre de Daphne y Astoria es Mortífago y tan purista como el resto.

¡Os dejo con el capítulo!

**Disclaimer: **Esto es solo mi laguna mental perteneciente al paraíso de Jota Ka. (Y Voldy habría ganado)

* * *

_**ARCANUM REQUIES**_

**… … … … … … … … … …**

—Zabini—respondió en el mismo tono— ¿Es esto tuyo?

No tuvo que voltearse para reconocer esa voz. Aunque no pudiera verle la cara, sabía que estaba sonriendo. Él era como un chiste de humor negro andante, y nunca mejor dicho. Realmente, Zabini era esa clase de persona a la que nunca llegabas a conocer del todo. Jamás decía nada con seriedad, incluso en los temas más prudentes y tenía la cualidad de llevarse cualquier tipo de conversación a su terreno.

—No, pero aun así no deberías tocarlo. ¿Qué pensaría la Señora Greengrass si viera a su pequeña mostrando tal falta de respeto? —irónico, el chico se dejó caer en una butaca del mismo material y color, pero de espaldas al lago, quedando frente a Astoria.

—No le sorprendería, Blaise. Siempre me ha gustado lo que no es mío, soy caprichosa. —Le respondió ella con una mueca ladeada—. Bueno, ya que no es tuyo y al parecer no tiene dueño (al menos no en un radio de veinte metros), podré echarle un vistazo. Si tú no dices nada, yo tampoco—el chico sonrió limpiamente e hizo un ademán con la mano invitándola a que abriera el libro mientras se inclinaba con curiosidad al libro, aún sentado,

Astoria giró la cabeza a ambos lados, comprobando que no había nadie en la Sala Común. La verdad es que el libro no tenía por qué contener nada interesante, era un simple objeto de piel, viejo. Sin grabados, sin indicios. Quizá por eso llamaba la atención. Lo abrió con delicadeza por contraportada y comenzó a pasar páginas. Vacío. Pergamino, pergamino y más pergamino.

—_¡Aparecium!_ Nada. Bah…parece un simple taco de pergaminos encuadernado. Aunque, la verdad, quien lo haya hecho tiene un gusto espantoso.—Comentó frunciendo la nariz—. Esperaba que fuera…no sé, un diario.

—Ah…diarios. —Comenzó con tono teatral—. Recuerdo aquél en el que Millicent desarrollaba un árbol genealógico con Zacharias Smith, sí, el de Hufflepuff. Además escribía todo lo que iba a comer cuando acabaran las clases. Ingente. Ahora entiendo cómo es tan inmensa. La verdad es que la chica tiene un sentido del humor…peculiar. Se enteró y desde entonces no es capaz de mirarnos a los ojos. Cayó en mis manos…por pura coincidencia, un día que Nott y yo…—pero el chico no pudo acabar. Las páginas del libro, en manos de Astoria, empezaron a mostrar grabados etéreos que se esfumaban con rapidez y de pronto el libro comenzó a sangrar. Sí, de las páginas emanaba a borbotones un líquido del más oscuro rojo—. ¿¡Qué cojones!? Astoria, cierra eso, ¡AHORA! —gritó Zabini. La chica obedeció inmediatamente dejándolo caer sobre la mesa de madera de forma sonora. El libro permaneció estático, tan ordinario como lo había sido antes.

—¿Qué…—carraspeó la chica, llevándose la mano a la garganta—…qué era eso, Blaise?

—Un _Arcanum Requies_, es como…

—Un libro de anagramas,—le interrumpió la chica—mi padre tiene algunos en su biblioteca, pero no suelen comportarse así.

—Eso es porque éste está hechizado, supongo que para protegerlo…

—¿Protegerlo? Por Salazar, Blaise. ¿Quién querría proteger algo de esa forma en un colegio? —preguntó claramente contrariada. Un brillo de suspicacia recorrió la mirada del moreno, quien se levantó de forma rápida y grácil, cogiendo el libro por el lomo y encaminándose hacia las habitaciones masculinas.

—Esto no puede andar por ahí, no es que me preocupe la salud pública pero no me gustaría mandar a un arsenal de Slytherins de Primer Año a San Mungo…Anda, ahórrate lo que acaba de pasar, no queremos alarmar al personal. —Astoria asintió mientras el moreno desaparecía por el hueco de las escaleras. ¿Por qué estaba ese libro ahí, protegido pero desprotegido? ¿Quién era su dueño y cómo había sido tan insensato de dejarlo en la Sala Común? ¿Sería una broma de mal gusto? Peeves a menudo hacía esas cosas, encantaba Bludgers, escobas… Sin embargo habría tenido gracia si se tratara de otra Casa, pero, ¿en Slytherin? ¿Y algo tan sumamente peligroso? Las cosas empezaban a oler mal y eso que solo llevaban un día en Hogwarts. Tal vez el chiflado director tuviera razón. Nadie estaba a salvo.

… … … … … … … … … …

La Sala Común comenzó a llenarse minutos después, Astoria se levantó y empezó a buscar con la mirada a Illy-Anne y Laura para ir a desayunar. Su trayectoria se desvió cuando algo llamó su atención. Parkinson, quien había estado esperando en las escaleras que conducían al dormitorio de los chicos, se había precipitado rápidamente hacia Draco, susurrándole algo al oído como si no hubiera sucedido nada el día anterior en el vagón. Como si el tiempo hubiera retrocedido dos años, cuando ellos aún estaban juntos. Cuando él la había llevado al baile del Torneo de los Tres Magos, cuando él aún no se había fijado en Astoria. Observó cómo Pansy se despedía con un ligero asentimiento y se unía a Bullstrode y Tracey Davis al salir de la sala.

Agitó su cabeza y se dirigió a Illy-Anne, que en ese momento bajaba de su habitación. Cinco minutos después llegó Laura atusándose por el camino, se había quedado dormida, para variar. Una vez en el comedor ambas estuvieron haciendo un análisis sobre la malísima cara que Astoria tenía.

—¿No has dormido bien? —preguntó Illy-Anne.

—¿No es obvio que no, Illy? —respondió Laura— Astoria, si no te encuentras bien le podemos decir al Profesor Snape…

—Estoy bien.

—¡Ya sé lo que te pasa! —dijo Illy-Anne con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja—. Es Adrian, ¿verdad? Por eso te fuiste tan pronto de la habitación, ¡estabas con él! Y no pudiste dormir pensando…

—Illy-Anne—le cortó Astoria—. A veces eres tan inmensamente estúpida que no sé cómo no acabaste en Hufflepuff. —Se levantó de la mesa y salió del Gran Comedor, seguida por Laura, que al menos sabía cuándo debía callarse. Illy-Anne Perks, no ligaba demasiado. Vivía en una especie de trance constante que solo daba cabida a aberraciones verborreicas de tal calibre. Su lugar favorito en el mundo era el Salón de Té de Madame Pudipié. El cual Astoria encontraba de lo más vulgar. Era una de esas chicas sin una personalidad muy definida, pero que sorprendentemente, sabía de quién rodearse o mejor dicho, a quién rodear. Sí, quizá por eso estaba en Slytherin.

—Ignora a Illy, Astoria. Ya sabes que a veces necesita…

—¿Crecer? —respondió la chica morena—. Merlín, Laura. Podría competir con Longbottom en un concurso de necedades y aún tengo mis dudas sobre quién ganaría. —Laura reprimió una risa con la mano mientras entraban en clase de Historia de la Magia. Delirante, qué manera de dar la bienvenida al curso.

La voz del Profesor Binns incitaba a la abstracción, Astoria dejó de contar las palabras "rebelión" y "duendes" cuando en menos de dos minutos el Profesor las había pronunciado trece veces.

Era un secreto a voces, Draco había utilizado durante años a Pansy, lo que no significaba que no la respetara, el respeto venía impuesto en el momento que eras sangre limpia. Pero ella, demasiado superficial, demasiado exasperante…Era imposible que Draco la encontrara interesante. ¿O estaba equivocada? La verdad es que Parkinson no era ninguna estúpida, ni tan fea. A ver, no era una belleza pero tampoco parecía un Goblin. Vale que se dedicara a besar el suelo que pisaba Malfoy, vale que a veces su voz recordara al canto de una Banshee. Pero eso solo lo hacía porque era lo que él, indirectamente le pedía. Su relación podría asumirse como un contrato a intervalos en el que ambos salían beneficiados; Pansy se había sentido querida y Draco, adorado.

No obstante, ¿no había quedado hecho trizas ese contrato hace ya un año?

_Astoria acababa de salir de la clase de Encantamientos con Laura, cuando de repente vio a Malfoy a lo lejos, apoyado en la estatua de la Bruja Tuerta. Se excusó y se dirigió hacia el chico._

—_¿Qué haces aquí, Draco? Pensé que…_

—_Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas. Ese intento de gigante ha sido destituido por Umbridge y de momento no tenemos profesor que ocupe su lugar. Que se joda. Supongo…—continuó, acercándose a la chica—…que prefieres ir a Adivinación antes que hacer una pequeña excursión._

—_¿Una pequeña excursión? —respondió ella con recelo— ¿A dónde?_

—_Honeydukes. —Y sin esperar una nueva respuesta, asegurándose de que no venía nadie, se subió al pedestal de la estatua y comenzó a frotar la espalda de la Bruja. Acto seguido se abrió una trampilla en el suelo, Draco la sujetó del brazo y tiró suavemente de ella. Mientras atravesaban el pasadizo, Astoria, en silencio, reunía fuerzas para preguntárselo, tenía que hacerlo._

—_Draco…—la chica se paró y le miró, él dio dos pasos más y se giró al comprobar que ella se había detenido. —Draco, tú…¿tú crees a Potter? —El rubio abrió la boca para hablar pero desistió cerrándola, lo que llevó a Greengrass a continuar—. Sé que tú lo sabes, Draco. Sé que a ti te lo han dicho, pero mis padres se desvían del tema de conversación cada vez que pregunto y Daphne no quiere saber nada de eso. _

—_¿Por qué siempre te cuestionas todo, Astoria? Eres demasiado curiosa. Si tus padres se niegan a hablarte del tema no deberías hacer tantas preguntas, ¿no crees? —Malfoy, que hasta ahora había mantenido un tono jovial, endureció su rostro._

—_No voy a decir nada, tú lo sabes mejor que nadie. Tú sabes quién es mi padre y yo sé quién…_

—_Basta. —musitó Malfoy haciendo un gesto con la mano—. Ha vuelto, sí. Todos están reunidos, mi padre me lo contó a expensas de mi madre—aclaró con orgullo—. Pero ni a ti ni a mí debe preocuparnos eso. Estamos en el bando vencedor…Y a ti aún te queda mucho tiempo para salir de Hogwarts._

_Draco avanzó poniendo una mueca divertida y abrió una puerta al final del pasillo. —Coge lo que quieras, cortesía de la tienda. —Draco siguió su propia afirmación tomando un puñado de caramelos. Astoria sonrió, se puso de puntillas y rodeando con sus brazos el cuello del chico se acercó a sus labios, pero fue él quien rompió la distancia y la besó. Él era siempre el que la besaba. _

—_¿Cuándo vamos a dejar de escondernos, Draco?_

—_Pronto. —Contestó esta vez desviando la trayectoria de sus besos hacia la frente de la chica. Suaves, lentos y húmedos fluían por su sien para desembocar en su cuello._

—_¿Cuándo...es…pronto? —siguió preguntando con una respiración más pesada. Astoria no estaba acostumbrada a esa clase de sensaciones. Él había sido el primer y único chico al que había besado y rara vez Draco cruzaba esa línea._

—_Te juro que no pasará de este verano._

Cerdo mentiroso y oportunista…Qué estúpida había sido, qué inocente. Se miró las manos, que tenían un tono morado peculiar. Las había apretado tanto que sus uñas habían dejado un pequeño rastro de sangre. Draco Malfoy estaba creando un monstruo privado de toda la inocencia que él se llevó consigo, dejando en su lugar celos, orgullo, envidia, codicia, odio.

**… … … … … … … … … …**

El tercer viernes del curso, la espesa niebla no había desaparecido, mas el cielo comenzaba a apagarse vaticinando el final del verano. Slytherin había empezado a entrenar, Aeneas Urquhart no había variado su plantilla respecto al año anterior, por lo que contaban con cierta ventaja sobre el resto de equipos, que tenían que buscar sustitutos a los alumnos de Séptimo que ya se habían graduado.

—¡Crabbe, Goyle!—gritó un Urquhart furioso desde su Nimbus 2001—. Dejad de comer de una puta vez y subid a golpear las Bludgers. Apuesto a que lleváis todo el verano sin tocar un bate. Y, ¿dónde cojones está Malfoy? Llevamos quince minutos esperándole.

Crabbe y Goyle se limitaron a encogerse toscamente de hombros, terminando sus respectivos pasteles de caldero a toda prisa. Al parecer el capitán decidió que no esperarían al rubio. Harper, el buscador suplente, sería suficiente para empezar a entrenar.

Vaisey, Pucey y Urquhart trataban de quitarse la Quaffle entre ellos mientras Vincent y Gregory se lanzaban una única Bludger, intentando tirar al otro de la escoba soltando estrepitosas carcajadas que bien podían haber pertenecido a un par de trolls. Harper perseguía una Snitch de cobre por todo el campo sin mucho éxito. Y, por su parte, Miles Bletchey bostezaba en su escoba ante la ausencia de acción cerca de los aros que protegía.

Astoria estaba sentada sobre la estructura inferior de las gradas, esperando a que el entrenamiento terminara. Lo normal habría sido subir a las cabinas de madera con el resto de sus compañeras de Casa, pero la verdad era que a ella el Quidditch no le interesaba lo más mínimo. Se había acercado para buscar a Pucey y de paso fastidiar a Draco, quien, sin embargo, no había pisado el campo de Quidditch.

… … … … … … … … … …

—Si seguís intentándolo quizá quedéis terceros este año.

—_Greengrass_, no sabía que estabas tan preocupada por el Quidditch. —Respondió el chico con una sonrisa ladina entretanto se quitaba la túnica verde esmeralda. Era tan atractivo que Astoria no podía evitar seguir cada movimiento que hacía—. Me ha sorprendido verte _tan escondida_, bajo las gradas. Y más sorprendente es que te quedes, esperando entre las sombras a que todos se vayan. ¿Esperabas quedarte a solas conmigo?

Ahí estaba su ego, creciendo como un monstruo en la penumbra dispuesto a comerse todo el espacio de los vestuarios y de paso, a Astoria. Cubierto de una ironía tan afilada que podría cortar el aire. Muchos Slytherin eran narcisistas, pero ninguno como Pucey. La verdad que mientras otros presumían de su apellido, de sus relaciones y de sus ambiciones, Adrian Pucey presumía de sí mismo, a pesar de tener todo lo anterior. Sus lealtades estaban, además, muy marcadas. Tanto él como la mayoría de alumnos de Séptimo habían demostrado en varias ocasiones su afinidad para con la causa oscura. Es lo que solía pasar cuando los alumnos de la casa de Salazar llegaban a su último curso, puesto que coincidía con la toma de una decisión que marcaría sus vidas.

—Necesito que me hagas un favor, Adrian.

—¿Y qué obtengo yo a cambio? A parte de evasivas.

—Nunca se sabe cuándo vas a poder necesitar algo de mí. Pero bueno, si no quieres puedo pedírselo a otra persona, ni si quiera tiene por qué ser de Slytherin.

—Eres buena, pero no quieras jugar conmigo como haces con la gente de tu edad o con los desesperados. —Dijo Pucey claramente molesto—. Yo no soy Uruqhart, a mí no se me pone la polla dura con un pestañeo, ni voy detrás de unas faldas vacías.

Astoria sabía por qué decía eso, durante los primeros días se las había apañado para coincidir siempre con él, para ponerle la miel en los labios. Sin embargo, las últimas dos semanas había estado esquivándole, evitándole con excusas cada vez que él le ofrecía su compañía, y sabía que eso le cabreaba. Vamos no solo lo sabía, lo notaba. El chico volvió a posar sus ojos en ella.

—Es una realidad, —continuó ocultando su nerviosismo— solo necesito que saques un libro de la Sección Prohibida para mí. Tú no necesitas permiso. —El chico soltó un bufido—. He estado muy ocupada esta semana, ¿sabes? Los profesores se están poniendo muy pesados con esto de la _preparación estrictamente esencial_ que precede a los T.I.M.O.S.

**… … … … … … … … … …**

Desde cuarto, a parte de las salidas a Hogsmeade sin permiso de los padres, los alumnos no tenían ninguna obligación horaria los fines de semana. A excepción de los domingos en los que había partido, claro.

Era medianoche y la Sala Común estaba rebosante de distintas cuadrillas de Slytherin. Unos escuchando _Las Brujas de Macbeth_ a unos niveles desproporcionados, otros apostando a los Gobstones…Astoria divisó a su propia hermana sentada junto a Pansy, Tracey, Zabini, Crabbe, Goyle, Vaisey, Uruqhart y Bletchey sobre la alfombra de piel de oso rodeando varias botellas de Ron de Grosella; Suponía que mejoraban los Naipes con un poco de alcohol. Theodore Nott, alejado del resto de grupos, leía en la mesa redonda de ébano como si estuviera solo en la Sala Común. Zabini, en cambio, parecía mantener una interesantísima y calurosa conversación con Draco en los sillones de la parte anterior, aquellos que tenían vistas al lago. Solo faltaba Pucey, que acababa de aparecer.

—Aquí tienes tu libro, Astoria. ¿Por qué estás interesada en encantamientos oscuros?—preguntó el sin miramientos.

—Estoy haciendo un poco de trampa con los deberes, Adrian—mintió—. Flitwick quiere que lo hagamos por la vía legal, pero eso supondría demasiado trabajo.

Pucey se sentó en el sofá de cuero, a su lado, apoyando su brazo en el reposa-cabezas tras la chica. Astoria arqueó las cejas. Cuando se quiso dar cuenta tenía los labios del chico succionando su oreja y la mano que había estado inmóvil frente al costado del chico, había despertado para explorar el camino de sus medias.

—Adrian…

—¿Hmmm…? —musitó él desde el hueco de su hombro como respuesta.

—Hay mucha gente, ¿no crees?

—Muy observadora. —Dijo suavemente, producto del alcohol. Agarró el rostro de la chica hasta que quedaron a escasos centímetros—. Seguro que siendo tan aguda te habrás fijado en que…_no somos los únicos._

—No lo digo por eso, ¿no te importa que te vean? Quiero decir, tú eres de Séptimo…

—Y tú probablemente la fantasía sexual de media Sala Común. Me aventuraría a decir que hasta Bullstrode te pone ojitos. Ninguno de ellos piensa que esté haciendo el ridículo, al contrario. La edad deja de ser importante cuando el cuerpo se priva de esconderse,_ Astoria._ —El chico detuvo el movimiento de su mano para apretar su rodilla—. Cuando demostráis que todas esas simplezas con las que _las mujeres_ nacéis han sido superadas por ingenio, virulencia, ese otro tipo de belleza que tanto escasea. Y aunque te quede mucho por aprender...

Astoria dejó de escuchar, estaba alucinando, era como si una tentácula venenosa le estuviera estrujando los sesos. ¿Realmente Adrian Pucey le estaba diciendo todo eso? Estaba claro que se había encaprichado de ella y más claro estaba con qué fin lo había hecho. Pero, ¿que el obviara la diferencia de edad? ¿Que a él no le importara que decenas de ojos se estuvieran posando en ellos ahora mismo? Y que en cambio a Draco sí le hubiera importado, eso era demasiado.

Instintivamente, fracturó la poca holgura que quedaba entre ambos y besó al chico ávidamente, aguijoneándole con la lengua de una forma que podría situarse entre la vergüenza y el desenfreno. Quería que los viera. _Así._ Quería que la viera alimentarse de los labios de Adrian como nunca se había alimentado de los suyos. Quería odiarle. Quería odiarse.

Los dedos de Astoria habían trepado por la parte posterior de su cuello enmarañándose en el pelo del chico que cada vez se esforzaba más en evaporar la distancia que quedaba entre ellos. Astoria fue cediendo poco a poco el agarre, compungida por el pudor. Abrió los ojos lentamente y, para su sorpresa, nadie parecía demasiado alterado por su situación. Era cierto que al abrir los ojos y mirar hacia la estancia comprobó que algunas miradas sorprendidas se retiraban, presas de ser descubiertas.

—Joder…—soltó de un ronquido Pucey con un matiz de incredulidad en la voz—. Voy a por esa botella de Whisky que te debo, vamos a divertirnos un poco más.

**… … … … … … … … … …**

Una hora más y un par de botellas menos, Astoria subía por las escaleras de los dormitorios masculinos asiendo a Pucey como podía. El chico tan solo mascullaba términos incoherentes, y eso, sumado a su ligera borrachera, impedía que comprendiera nada. Abrió la puerta pillando a Bletchey y Tracy Davis a medio vestir.

—Ups…—Astoria caminó hasta la cama más cercana y dejo a Pucey sobre ella, se tapó los ojos y dijo con seriedad—...Davis, nno ienes nada…que no haia vissto.

La chica castaña salió serpenteando de la habitación cerrando la puerta sin ninguna delicadeza. Todo le daba vueltas, se agarraba a las paredes en un intento de no comerse el suelo. Sin embargo, el corazón le dio un vuelco al pasar por la habitación de los chicos de Sexto. Se oían susurros, susurros que se convertían en voces, voces que se convertían en gritos.

—¡No intentes tomarme por gilipollas como a Crabbe y Goyle, Malfoy! Te lo advierto.

—¿Me adviertes, qué, Zabini? —soltó de sopetón el rubio entre risotadas.

—Que será muy fácil comprobar de quién coño es esa cosa si acudimos al Profesor Snape…o a Dumbledore.

—¿ME ESTÁS AMENAZANDO? No sabes lo que soy capaz de hacer, Zabini. Deja de oler pelotas ajenas y céntrate en lamer las tuyas. O de lo contrario ni ese viejo senil te va a sacar de ésta.

Zabini estalló en carcajadas. —Vamos Malfoy, hazlo, mueve tu varita. ¿Qué podría salir de ella? ¿Un ramo de flores? —siguió riendo el chico—. Nunca pensé que te vería en una situación tan patética…Tu única defensa era: "mi padre sabe", "mi padre tiene"…De momento, en Azkaban, ¿qué sabe, _Draco_? ¿Qué tiene?

—Al menos yo sé quién es mi padre. ¿Y tú, _Blaise_? Retiro todo lo que te dije este verano. ¿Por qué querría el Señor Tenebroso a alguien como tú? _¡Depulso! ¡Diffindo!_ —conjuró la voz fría de Draco. Blaise emitió un alarido que le congeló las venas y sin pensárselo dos veces Astoria entró en la habitación bramando un "¡NO!".

**… … … … … … … … … …**

* * *

That's it.

Un capítulo un poco de transición, pero voy soltando pinceladas importantes que tendrán más trascendencia en el futuro. Por tanto es necesario. Adrian ha aparecido un poco más, **¿qué os parece?** Zabini también, incluso una breve introducción al equipo de Quidditch...Y he pasado por encima de algunos Slytherin, porque las cosas tienen que ir despacio ¡aunque tenga ganas de destriparlos YA! **ESTOY ENAMORADA DE TODOS.**

Supongo que habréis deducido quién es el propietario o propietaria del libro. Si no es así, en el siguiente capítulo quedará claro. **Lo que no esta tan claro es qué pasará con Astoria, Blaise y Draco...Ahí si que no puedo decir nada, también en el próximo capítulo.**

Quiero hacer esto lo más realista y canon posible, por eso aclaro que lo más lógico y normal es que se corrieran sus juergas los fines de semana. (Al menos eso habría hecho yo en un internado, fuera mágico o no, JE). Ya sé que esto no debería ser una sorpresa para nadie, el alcohol y el sexo son lo más extendido en el fandom después de las Sues y los giratiempos xD Pero ante la duda, yo aclaro.

Además, como los alumnos de Hogwarts sean la mitad de lo que _**Skins **_aportó al mundo sobre los adolescentes británicos...xDDD

Para finalizar, como dije arriba he presentado un poco a todos los personajes, quedaos con los detalles. Son importantes ;)

Ahora si que sí, lo de siempre. **Un review no toma mucho tiempo y anima al autor a seguir con su historia.** Así que agradecería conocer vuestra opinión y vuestras teorías. You know, **un review, una ilusión.**

**¡Nos vemos pronto!**


	3. Ah, y Slytherin había perdido

HELLO. A ver, he tardado un poco más de lo que tenía previsto, pero es que entre vacaciones y darle vueltas a ciertas partes de la historia...

No voy a enrollarme, solo quiero agradeceros a todas vuestros reviews. Cualquiera que escriba sabe la ilusión que hace recibir ese apoyo, que aunque sea cibernético, no deja de ser apoyo. Sois geniales.

**_Como_****_ recordaréis_**(y si no, pues lo recuerdo yo) el capítulo había terminado con una situación un poco turbia entre Blaise, Draco y Astoria...

**Disclaimer: **Si yo fuera Jota Ka, me apellidaría Riddle.

* * *

**… … … … … … … …**

El blanco iba desapareciendo de la camisa de Zabini en favor del rojo sangre gracias a lo que parecía un profundo corte que atravesaba su antebrazo izquierdo. Draco, con el pelo claramente despeinado , apuntaba hacia la puerta sin dirigir una sola mirada. Astoria emitió un grito ahogado y los dos chicos se voltearon encontrándola inmóvil con los ojos desorbitados y húmedos. Sus rodillas empezaban a flaquear vaticinando que en cualquier momento perdería el control de su cuerpo y su propio peso la vencería.

—Astoria…—comenzó Draco explicándose, sin saber realmente qué decir mientras Greengrass miraba nerviosa a los lados—No…

Draco dejó de apuntar con la varita y la depositó en la mesilla de forma pausada. Tras esto, se subió las mangas de la camisa y empezó a caminar lentamente hacia el umbral de la habitación. Astoria, que preveía sus intenciones, no dudó en dar no solo uno si no varios pasos atrás, quedando en el umbral de la puerta.

—Yo…—continuó Draco mientras Blaise permanecía al margen con cautela.

—Te…te…tengo que... —alcanzó a decir ella.

Y sin darles tiempo a reaccionar o articular palabra, la chica cerró sonoramente la puerta y empezó a correr a trompicones por el pasillo, agarrándose a las paredes, con la cabeza tan embotada que ni si quiera era capaz de cavilar sobre sus intenciones…

Hasta que todo se apagó.

···

En la habitación, Zabini, apoyado sobre la columna de la cama sacó su varita del bolsillo y murmuró un _Episkeyo_ apuntando a su hombro.

—¿Enserio? —preguntó el moreno, como si nada—¿Y ya está? Yo que tú iría tras ella, un _Desmaius_ aderezado con un ligero _Obliviate_ la prevendrá de contárselo a alguien. ¿Sabes? Siempre he creído que se le borra la memoria a poca gente…—comentó con tranquilidad desabrochándose la camisa para dejarla caer a su baúl.

—No va a contarle nada a nadie, Zabini.

—¿Cómo estás tan seguro?

—No va a hacerlo.

**… … … … … … … … … …**

—Ast…Ast…—susurró Laura mientras la zarandeaba con delicadeza para despertarla—. Astoria, son las tres. Te has perdido el almuerzo y Zabini dice que a las cinco tenéis una reunión con Slughorn.

La morena abrió los ojos rápidamente, una imagen no muy clara invadió su mente. Zabini, tenía que ver a Zabini. Se levantó de golpe y su vista se nubló pero siguió caminando hasta el cuarto de baño para lavarse la cara.

—Laura, ¿has notado algo raro en Zabini? —continuó mientras llenaba la bañera.

—No, estaba como siempre, hablando con Draco en la sala común. ¿Por qué, Ast? ¿Sucede algo?

—Nada. Oye, ¿ayer cuando llegué ya estabais aquí?

—Sí, supongo. Pero estábamos dormidas, Astoria. ¿Qué pasa? Me estás asustando con tanta pregunta.

—No te preocupes, Laura—respondió la chica forzando una sonrisa mientras cogía de su baúl dos libros para posteriormente, regresar al baño— creo que ayer me pasé con el Whisky de fuego, ni si quiera recuerdo cómo he llegado a la habitación. Voy a prepararme, ¿vale?

No estaba loca, sabía lo que había visto la noche anterior; Aunque no recordará cómo y cuándo había llegado a la habitación, lo sabía. Sin embargo todo parecía fluir con normalidad. Nadie parecía alterado y para mayor sorpresa, Draco y Zabini charlaban animadamente. En la fiesta de Slughorn interrogaría a Blaise, no se le iba a escapar.

Por el momento, aprovecharía el momento de la bañera para leer las páginas que había señalado el día anterior en los respectivos volúmenes. Abrió el primer libro, el de Encantamientos.

* * *

_**XV. ENCANTAMIENTOS PROTECTORES**_

_A lo largo de los siglos, centenares de magos y brujas han utilizado encantamientos protectores para evitar que otros pudieran acceder a su contenido. Sin embargo, se cree que el común uso de esta clase de hechizos se manifestó a partir del año 1689 con la aplicación del Estatuto Internacional del Secreto._

_Desde ese momento, evitar el contacto de todo tipo de objeto o lugar mágico con Muggles se convirtió en una obligación de Primer Orden. Esta clase de hechizos (véanse ejemplos en la página 213) resultan en su mayoría inofensivos, tan solo generan en el sujeto no expedidor una sensación de repugnancia, olvido o malestar. Además, existen hechizos que permiten generar una invisibilidad o insonorización temporal sobre el objeto o espacio (pg. 256), siendo indetectables incluso para encantamientos como "Hominum Revelium"._

_El auge de la Patrocinium Magices trajo consigo el desplegar de encantamientos equitativos menos ortodoxos.**_

_En 1881 el por entonces Jefe del departamento de Inefables, Wyllius Wibërgdat, reconoció a la prensa que habían sido confiscados más de un millar de objetos bajo la maldición protectora Pertundo. Así, por sus incontables perjuicios se considera en la actualidad ilegal salvo permiso expreso del Ministerio de Magia. _

_**La información sobre esta clase de protección aparece en "Mopsopius: Una guía para la DCAO". _

_Lectura y venta no autorizada a Magos menores de edad._

* * *

—Bien…—bisbiseó hablando consigo misma y abriendo el otro tomo, aquél que Pucey había sacado para ella de la Sección Prohibida. —Pertundo…Pertundo…¡Aquí estás! —exclamó en voz baja señalando un margen del enorme libro.

* * *

_**Pertundo Dirae**__ es una maldición cuya aplicación fue especialmente recurrida en el siglo XIX a fin de proteger determinados objetos, sobre todo en libros, espejos y chimeneas, extralimitando su uso al propietario. Al suministrar dicho maleficio, si alguien ajeno a su contenido intentara transgredirlo, del propio objeto brotará un líquido espeso similar a la sangre capaz de calcinar cualquier material a su paso, incluida la carne humana._

_Es un hechizo complicado de realizar, por lo que recomendamos seguir las instrucciones rigurosamente:_

* * *

—Fantástico—chasqueó la lengua, mientras levantaba la vista del libro— ¿Pero qué puede guardar un Arcanum Requies? —mañana tendría que ir a la biblioteca antes del partido de Quidditch.

···

Un par de horas después, Zabini y ella llegaron al despacho de Slughorn, contiguo a la clase de pociones. La decoración interior había variado, blancos candelabros iluminaban la estancia, confiriendo una calidez que acompañaba las charlas de multitud de personas dentro de la sala. Había estudiantes de todas las casas, todos preparados y vestidos para la ocasión. Acompañando al gentío de estudiantes ya conocidos, algunas celebridades del mundo mágico inundaban la habitación rodeando al viejo Slughorn, que parecía rebosar alegría.

Los Slytherin se acercaron a saludar de forma cortés al Profesor, quien no dudó un instante en hacer gala de sus amistades ante el alumnado, presentándoles uno por uno. A Blaise como "el hijo de la bruja más bella de todos los tiempos" y a Astoria como "no solo _un apellido de los veintiocho_*, sino un prodigio de las pociones". Tras las formalidades se apartaron del grupo excusándose para coger una bebida, con lo que Astoria preparó su ataque.

—Blaise, ayer…

—Ayer te cogiste una buena cogorza y vete tú a saber que más, abriste la puerta de mi habitación con los ojos como platos mascullando como una Doxy y saliste corriendo. No sé qué poción beberías, Greengrass, pero si alguna vez quiero volar sin escoba, te la pediré. —terminó el chico alzando su copa.

—¿Qué estás diciendo? ¡Yo vi a Malfoy atacarte! Tenías sangre…un corte enorme en el antebrazo—tomó el brazo izquierdo del chico y le desabrochó el botón de la manga, subiéndosela.

—Deja de ser tan fogosa en los sitios públicos, Astoria. —Rio Zabini, subiéndose él mismo la manga—. ¿No ves? Nada. Estás en el año de tus excesos, princesa; En cuarto Malfoy y yo bebimos un poco de poción desgnomizadora y…bueno, te contaría como sigue pero en realidad no recuerdo nada. Aparecimos en el lago horas después. Venga, vamos a darnos prisa, me muero de hambre.

Así que había sido eso, producto del alcohol o de lo que fuera que alguien había dejado caer en su bebida, _bebida que Adrian había traído_ pero de la que él también había bebido. No entendía nada y no le hacía ni pizca de gracia la situación.

La reunión no pintaba nada mal, estaba siendo más informal que otras veces. Además Slughorn había traído a Gwenog Jones, capitana de Las Arpías de Holyhead; Si bien Astoria no era fanática del Quidditch, siempre se salía de lo normal conocer a una deportista de tal calibre.

—Es una pena que Harry no haya podido venir, ¿verdad? —preguntó Slughorn, quien sostenía una copa de vino mientras charlaba con Gwenog—. Sí, querida, hablo de Harry Potter, pertenece al Club de las Eminencias. Ese muchacho es un prodigio, ¿sabes? No me sorprendería que los rumores fueran ciertos… —concluyó el profesor con una sonrisa solemne.

—Patético…—soltó Zabini riéndose— ¿Más vino, Astoria? La verdad es que Slughorn se enrolla bastante, dejando todo esto desprotegido por aquí…¿Te pasa algo? Parece que estás viendo a Bullstrode en bañador. ¡NO! No me digas que es eso, no quiero que me sangren los ojos. —Astoria se obligó a sonreír y aceptó el vino que ofrecía Zabini.

—Creo que ya sé de quién es el libro que encontramos en la Sala Común, Blaise.

—¿Ah, sí? —preguntó con clara sorpresa.

—Sí, de Malfoy.

—Oh, Merlín. ¿Por qué esta obsesión con Malfoy? Vale que esté últimamente más raro que Trelowney pero chica, de ahí a que sea el dueño de un objeto tan tenebroso…Llevo años con Malfoy en clase, él no sabría conjurar algo así. De lo contrario yo también podría hacerlo, ¿no crees? —su respuesta no convenció a Astoria del todo, pero asintió.

—¿De quién podría ser, entonces?

—No lo sé, Astoria…Quizá hasta del propio Snape, parece mentira que no le escuches hablar. Desde que es profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, cada vez que expone o menciona algo tenebroso parece que va a correrse allí mismo. ¿Bailamos?

**···**

La puerta de la habitación de los chicos de Sexto se abrió dejando salir el sonido de unos profundos ronquidos.

—_¡Muffliatto!_ —susurró una voz acompañada de un oscilar de varita al son de la puerta—. ¿Y bien?

—Ha estado haciendo preguntas sobre ti, sobre el libro…Ya te dije que un buen Obliviate hubiera solucionado las cosas.

—No seas estúpido, Zabini. Es la hermana de Daphne, por Salazar. Una Slytherin, sangre-pura a la que conocemos desde que nació. Una cría.

—Entiendo. En cambio a mí, un Slytherin, sangre-pura, atractivo y con clase...a quien conoces desde que tienes uso de tu rubia cabeza, ¿a mí me atacas? —respondió Blaise con sorna—. No sé cuántas me vas a deber después de este curso, Malfoy, pero no van a ser pocas.

—Ya sabes por qué lo hice, Blaise. Me preocupo por tu bienestar…—dijo Draco con una carcajada, por primera vez real en mucho tiempo —. Si yo hubiera sabido que…—su voz se vio interrumpida por la puerta de nuevo, esta vez era Nott, quien les hizo un gesto con la cabeza, mientras se aflojaba la corbata.

—Mira quién se digna a aparecer…—masculló Malfoy.

—Mira quién fue a hablar…—respondió Theodore—. Últimamente pareces ocupado, Malfoy, y estás más delgado…Espero que el curso no te deje _sin vida._ —espetó con claras intenciones—. Zabini. —saludó y se metió en la cama.

Draco apretó su varita tan fuerte que parecía que se le iban a salir los huesos. Zabini le hizo un gesto con la mano para que desistiera. "Ya sabes cómo es de rarito, seguro que Daphne le ha vuelto a dejar a medias…" susurró el moreno. Malfoy sonrió amargamente metiéndose en la cama, ya se reiría él…

Estaba claro de que Nott se olía algo, era extremadamente inteligente y…molesto. Además, no por nada su padre era quien era; Eso podría significar que Astoria…"_No_", se dijo, Astoria no podía saber nada, los Greengrass siempre protegían demasiado a sus dos hijas.

_Corazones rotos, cenizas empapadas en sudor y sangre, llantos desgarradores. Ella. Sin luz, sin calor, sin ella. Acorralado en una pared del más gélido de los metales, de la más ardiente de las condenas. Al final de la estancia hay un túnel, y al final de éste tu destino. Quieres acercarte y no puedes, quieres moverte y desfalleces. Él se la lleva, te la está quitando. Te sientes solo, inútil, miserable. Eres como tu padre. Eres su viva imagen. Cobarde, rastrero. Muévete._

—_Lo sé, Draco. —Sisea una voz entre lo demente y lo pueril. Una mujer de cabello rizado y negro como el azabache se dirige a ti. Sus párpados gruesos y pesados cubren dos apagados ojos que te escrutan con un brillo tenebroso. —Lo sé todo._

_Tratas de mascullar un "no" que te quema las entrañas, que envuelve tus miedos con dagas, que te acuchilla la esperanza. Ella muere…_

_Y tú caes._

Una mirada gris enmarcada por un frío y amargo sudor estrenó los minutos previos al amanecer. Las tinieblas se habían visto sustituidas por una leve incandescencia, sin embargo la sensación seguía siendo la misma. Pánico, aversión. Temor a perder lo qué más anhelaba, pavor ante la idea de ser despojado de todo cuanto podría haber sido suyo.

Draco Malfoy se había despertado.

No debían ser aún ni las seis de la mañana, así lo corroboraban los ronquidos del ala masculina de Slytherin. Se masajeó las sienes con intención de comprobar que solo había sido un sueño.

—¡Crabbe!—gritó entre susurros— ¡Crabbe! Maldita sea…—masculló levantándose y cogiendo una vasija de cristal de su mesilla— _¡Aquamenti!_ —continuó en el mismo tono, acto seguido se acercó al susodicho y le derramó el agua contenida en sobre la cabeza.

—¡Argg! EH…—berreó con los abriendo sus ojos que habían estado cerrados a presión— ¡¿Qué cojo…Malfoy, eres tú…—dijo incorporándose inmediatamente.

—En cuarenta minutos donde ya sabes habiendo tomado lo que ya sabes. Avisa a Goyle. Y dúchate, ¿quieres? Huele a agujero de gnomo mojado. —sin esperar respuesta alguna se puso los pantalones y los zapatos y cogiendo su camisa y corbata, salió por la puerta.

Con el uniforme completo, caminó por los despejados pasillos del castillo hasta llegar al quinto piso, donde se encontraba el baño de los Prefectos. Había tenido un sueño horrible, una pesadilla que prefería no volver a transformar en una imagen mental.

—Kappa—musitó desganado frente a la estatua de _Boris, el desconcertado. _

Seguidamente la figura se movió presentando tras de sí un acceso al propio servicio. Con un simple movimiento de varita los grifos de oro comenzaron a emanar agua que en contacto con el aire se transformaba en vapor. Se acercó al espejo para observar la imagen que éste le devolvía. Sí, estaba más delgado, más pálido y más ojeroso que nunca. Pero, ¿cómo no iba a estarlo? Era una misión suicida…¿Cómo cojones iba a matar a Dumbledore si ni sabía dónde estaba su despacho? Cada noche, antes de maldormir, se le ocurría meditar sobre las formas de asesinato más efectivas, cada cual más temeraria, y más inútil. Además para colmo tenía que arreglar ese puto armario en el que Montague se había perdido el año pasado. Un armario evanescente, útil, según su madre, para cuando la misión se hubiera realizado.

Agitó su cabeza y terminó de desnudarse, un baño ayudaría. Era difícil estar en soledad en Hogwarts, pero el baño de Prefectos era la excepción que confirmaba la regla. O eso creía.

—Vaya, vaya…hacía mucho que nadie me venía a visitar. —exclamó entre risas nerviosas una repelente voz que hizo que el rubio se tensara mirando en todas las direcciones. —No te pongas nervioso, eres tan guapo…Oh, vamos, no te tapes. Ya te he visto varias veces aquí.

—¿Quién eres? Vamos, si te muestras quizá seas tan afortunada de poder darte un baño conmigo. —contestó Draco en un tono que combinaba sorna y desconfianza.

—¡¿ENSEEERIO!? —la voz dejó de ser un simple tono para mostrar su rostro, si es que se le podía llamar así, se trataba de un espectro, un fantasma que Malfoy reconoció como el de _Myrtle la llorona_. A juicio de Draco, un alma jodidamente fea.

—La verdad es que…—continuó Draco fingiendo estar dubitativo—…francamente, no. —terminó estallando en carcajadas que hicieron abrirse al espectro en un sórdido llanto. —Enserio, eres la cosa más espantosa que he visto. Bullstrode a tu lado parece una Veela. ¿Estás segura de que te mató el basilisco a ti y no tú a él?

—¡ME PIENSO CHIVAR DE QUE ESTÁS AQUÍ! ¡SE LO DIRÉ A TODOS LOS PROFESORES! —bramó Myrtle llorando a lágrima viva (o más bien muerta) y desapareciendo por una de las cañerías.

Draco, aún con los restos de su risa en el rostro se preparó con parsimonia, aún quedaban diez minutos para su encuentro con Crabbe y Goyle.

**… … … … … … … … … …**

En el desayuno tanto Gryffindor como Slytherin rezumaban tensión, una tensión de la que Astoria no iba a ser partícipe. Se había excusado diciendo a Illy-Anne y Laura que las vería en el campo a las diez. La noche anterior Blaise le había asegurado que su "charla" con Draco no había sido, ni de cerca, lo que Astoria se imaginaba y ella no tenía pruebas de lo contrario. Sin embargo, el libro…¿Cómo iba a ser de Snape? El profesor, siempre responsable y cauteloso, no iría dejando semejantes artilugios por ahí. Estaba segura de que el libro en la sala común era producto de un despiste, o de una trampa. Entonces todo lo que había pasado en la habitación hace dos noches tendría sentido.

Y ya no podría fiarse de Zabini.

La biblioteca estaba vacía como nunca, es decir, como siempre. Y con vacía quería decir desierta. No había ni un alma, excepto la Señora Pince, que fulminaba a Astoria con la mirada según se acercaba al mostrador.

—Disculpe señora Pince, vengo a traer este libro de parte de Adrian Pucey, como sabrá hoy hay Quidditch y se ha visto imposibilitado para devolverlo…—comenzó la chica con su sonrisa más angelical. —Además me gustaría, porque seguro que usted es la única que está capacitada, que me ayudara a encontrar un libro sobre los Arcanum Requies. Verá, estoy haciendo un ensayo comparativo entre la comunicación Muggle y la nuestra y sería de gran ayuda. —sonrió y le pareció ver como el rostro pétreo de Pince dejaba que sus comisuras se elevaran de una forma imperceptible.

—Tercer pasillo a la izquierda, sección de Objetos Mágicos Registrados, segunda balda, tercer libro empezando por la derecha. —dijo mecánicamente la Señora Pince, volviendo a su lectura. —Por cierto, —prosiguió cogiendo una pluma—¿nombre?

—Astoria Greengrass—sonrió de nuevo—. Muchas gracias, señora Pince, pero lo consultaré aquí si no le importa.

Se trataba de un volumen de peso y consistencia considerable, le iba a tomar más tiempo del que creía encontrar la información necesaria.

Hora y media después la castaña se encontraba apoyada sobre su codo derecho mientras que con el izquierdo pasaba las páginas sin levantar la vista del libro. Seguro que si a alguien le interesaba la historia de los objetos encantados, lo cual Astoria dudaba, ése sería su libro de mesilla. Pero nada, el libro no contenía nada de lo que buscaba. _Maldito vejestorio_, se repetía. Para algo de lo que tenía que encargarse y lo hacía mal.

Cuando atravesaba el Hall para bajar a las Mazmorras casi le dio un síncope. Malfoy acababa de entrar por la puerta principal acompañado de dos niñas que, aunque no había visto a ninguna en la vida, debían ser de Slytherin. ¿Qué hacía ahí con esas dos? El partido iba a empezar en diez minutos y el equipo debía de acudir con antelación al campo. Astoria se obligó a sí misma a alzar el mentón y continuar su camino, sin mirarle.

—Buenos días, Greengrass—dijo él arrastrando las palabras, para variar. Ella le ignoró continuando su marcha cuando un brazo frenó sus intenciones. Se giró mientras las niñas desaparecían por el hueco de las escaleras que conducían a la sala común.

—¿Qué quieres, Malfoy? Tengo prisa.

—El otro día me pareció que estabas un poco…rara. Cuando abriste la puerta, ¿te pasaba algo? —preguntó. La chica le miró fijamente intentando buscar un atisbo de ironía en su voz, nada. ¿Qué diablos le pasaba? Primero la ignoraba y de pronto le frenaba el paso en medio de un pasillo.

—No, estaba perfectamente. Solo que _no soportaba tanta estupidez en la misma habitación._ Tú, y…tú. —Astoria sonrió cínicamente. —No sabía que te gustaban así de pequeñas, Draco…Aunque ahora entiendo muchas cosas, somos más manejables, ¿n.. —una voz comenzó a invadir el vestíbulo, por lo que no pudo terminar la pregunta, se estaba viendo arrastrada a una estancia desconocida que se encontraba junto al acceso a las mazmorras y antes de poder reaccionar se sintió, literalmente, entre la serpiente y la pared de lo que parecía ser un despacho. —¿Qué coño te crees que estás haciendo, Malfoy?

—Cállate—le espetó él mientras ponía atención a las voces que se encontraban fuera de aquella habitación. La cara de Astoria se transformó en un poema, no precisamente cordial.

—Ah, ya lo entiendo. Lo mismo de siempre, te avergüenzas de que te vean conmigo, porque, claro, solo soy una niña y tú…tú eres Draco Malfoy.

—Astoria…—advirtió Draco en tono comedido.

—Prefiero que no te dirijas así hacia mí. —las voz se escuchaba cada vez más cerca de la puerta y cuando el pomo empezó a girar, Draco la tomó de nuevo del brazo y la llevó hasta un almacén lleno de todo tipo de objetos. _Mierda, _estaban en el despacho de Filch.

Draco posó su mano sobre la boca de Astoria, cubriendo también en parte su nariz y se apoyó sobre la pared más cercana dejando a la chica entre medias. Astoria, expectante, le miraba de reojo; Él, sin embargo, entrecerraba los ojos mientras contenía su respiración y tomaba la varita de su bolsillo, sin variar su posición.

—¿Qué sucede señora Norris? —preguntó de pronto Filch mientras su gata se acercaba al almacén de objetos requisados y/o perdidos. —Ah, cierto, querida señora. Olvidé cerrar esta puerta. Más vale prevenir que algún maldito curioso coja algo que no deba, ¿verdad, señora Norris? —Filch cerró de un portazo seguido de un tintineo de pesadas llaves. —Vayamos a ver el partido, mi querida señora.

Y tras un segundo portazo Filch había desaparecido dejándolos encerrados.

—No-puede-ser…—masculló Astoria llevándose las manos a la cabeza, apartando las de Malfoy en el camino. —¡Mira donde estamos por tu puta culpa!

—Tranquilízate.

—¡¿Qué me qué…?! Mira, a mí sí que me avergüenza que me vean con alguien como tú. Has sido siempre igual de patético y rastrero y me alegro de haberme dado cuenta antes de tiempo. Madura, Malfoy, y busca a alguien que te soporte. A propósito, los elfos domésticos y las niñas de primero no cuentan. —tras decir eso, Astoria se sintió mucho más liberada, sobre todo al comprobar la cara atónita y ojiplática de Malfoy.

Su aletargamiento duró menos de dos segundos, un frenético beso, que a pesar de sus palabras era mutuo, se había interpuesto entre ellos y se tornaba cada vez más violento. No se habían besado así nunca, con pasión, con odio, con necesidad. El chico dejó de presionar su mano izquierda que se desvió intencionadamente hacia su espalda. Sin esperar, como quien entra sin llamar, introdujo su mano bajo el jersey de la chica clavando sus dedos en caricias dolorosas que fueron tomando rumbo hacia su abdomen y, posteriormente, hacia la línea de su sujetador. Astoria dio un respingo involuntario y confió, que casi imperceptible. Sintió a Draco sonreír sobre las comisuras de sus labios y dirigirse a su cuello, donde lamió, besó y marcó su piel. Acto seguido, se separó de ella con un deje distinto en la mirada. Astoria, por su parte, estaba tan extasiada que el brillo de sus ojos no podía ser ocultado ni en la oscuridad. No entendía nada de lo que acababa de pasar. Él la había ignorado desde verano, la había apartado y ahora, ¿esto?

—¿Te importaría soltarme?—Se apresuró a decir ella intentando romper el incómodo contacto.

—Claro—respondió él, aún sonriendo. La chica se recompuso y bajó su jersey, acomodándose. —Ah, Greengrass, yo que tú me taparía el cuello o Pucey va a pensar que te estás _viendo _con alguien más…Y te aseguro que eso no le gustará.— _Cabrón_, se repitió varias veces mientras Draco se sentaba en el suelo, apoyado en la pared. —Deberías hacer lo mismo, parece que esto va para largo.

—Le dejo el suelo a las ratas, gracias. —respondió ella provocando en Malfoy otra sonrisa.

···

La mañana había finalizado con varias sorpresas; La primera, Draco Malfoy no había aparecido por el campo de Quidditch, siendo sustituído por Harper. La segunda, Lunática Lovegood había comentado el partido.

Ah, y Slytherin había perdido.

**… … … … … … … … … …**

* * *

**El comentario de Slughorn hace referencia al famoso _Directorio de Sangre Pura._ **Un volumen que recopila los Veintiocho apellidos cuyas raíces se consideran las más puras de Gran Bretaña.**

Hasta aquí por hoy, me he quebrado la cabeza con este capítulo porque pensaba que era demasiado pronto para meter un encontronazo. Pero contando con que su historia viene de antes, no, no es demasiado pronto. Ademas, siguiendo el canon. ¿Qué mejor excusa para que Draco no se presentara en el campo?

**Aclaraciones:**

En primer lugar, puede que no haya quedado muy claro lo que pasó con Astoria tras la huída de la habitación ni por qué Draco no fue tras ella. Pues eso, no lo puedo explicar aún, saldrá a la luz más adelante. Pero así aclaro que no es algo inconcluso, que todo tiene su cosa. Sin embargo puedo aclarar que, como habréis podido comprobar, Blaise se ha aprovechado de la confusión y le ha hecho creer a Astoria que lo que vio fue producto de un alcohol algo condimentado. **¿Traerá esto problemas? ¿Qué os parece Blaise?**

En segundo lugar, **Nott**, parece que sabe más de lo que debería, ¿no? **¿Un comentario apropiado en el momento apropiado o es que hay algo más? **Pronto aparecerá más en la historia y lo iré dando a conocer.

En tercer lugar, **el sueño de Malfoy**. SÍ, se que está redactado de forma difusa pero es el resultado que quería. Aclarar que Bellatrix y él participaban en la pesadilla sin aclarar quien es Ella ni dónde y cómo se encontraban. Soy doña Intrigas, I know.

Finalmente, los nuevos descubrimientos de Astoria en la biblioteca. Válidos pero aún sin completar...

Y, como plato fuerte, **EL ENCONTRONAZO**.

Well, well...Ahora es vuestro momento de comentar la historia, de suponer, de opinar...Realmente se agradecen toda clase de comentarios, que como siempre digo al final de mis notas, animan al escritor a continuar con la historia y a ver su trabajo recompensado. **Un review, una ilusión.**

De nuevo, gracias a todos y todas por leerme y **muchas gracias a los que dejáis constancia de que lo hacéis. Es un placer leeros.**

Hasta pronto, ¡lo prometo!


End file.
